


Toto

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin R





	Toto

You smiled at your feet as you walked hand-in-hand with your boyfriend of a year. Taeil happily swung your hand back and forth as you went towards the dormitory. It had been weeks since you’d been able to go on a date with his busy schedule. He’d taken you to get ice cream in the park. You leaned over and happily kissed him on the cheek, not caring if anyone was around. You were rewarded with a bright smile and a “What was that for?” You just beamed up at him as you rode up in the lift and he unlocked his dorm door. “No reason” you chirped and flounced into the apartment, tossing your shoes and bag to the side. All the guys were playing Super Smash Bros in the living room. You leaned over the back of the couch and stole a chip from Jaehyo. They all turned to greet you briefly before going back to their game. Taeil urged you silently with a tug towards his room. You stole one more chip and followed.

You plopped on his bed with a fwoosh of air and sheets. You giggled as Toto, P.O.’s favorite stuffed animal rolled over to meet you. You wrapped your arms around Toto and looked up at Taeil as he moved around his room. “Stealing P.O.’s best friend again I see. What’s the plan this time? He going to end up somewhere fun?” Taeil smirked, pulling the stuffed toy from your grasp and tossing it to the other side of the room. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead. You started giggling as his lips made their way down your face in soft, sweet kisses that landed on your nose, cheeks and jaw. “Oppa!” You laughed, “what about the others!?” His lips landed on yours, warm and plush. He murmured against them “Just a little fooling around, babe. It’s been so long”. You couldn’t resist his pleading. You gave in to the kisses and lay back on the bed with him. He pulled you into a tight embrace and ran his hands down to your bottom, grasping gently as you allowed his tongue to enter your mouth. Your fingers wove their way into his hair as the kiss continued. You pulled away slightly to remove his glasses. He wriggled against you and scrunched his nose, squinting at you and you couldn’t help but giggle again. You let one of your hands push up his oversized tee until he removed it. Your fingers trailed down his back as he shifted to be more on top of you and began kissing down your neck with more urgency. He pressed his hips against you as you palmed his growing erection.

Your hand was finding its way into his trousers and his hand was massaging the inner part of your thigh when P.O. came smashing through the door, “WHERE IS TOTO?! I KNOW YOU HAVE TOTO!” You both separated with a start and Taeil smacked the back of his head against the wall in his haste. P.O.’s expression turned bright red and horrified “H…HYUNG! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?” Taeil began cursing immediately; something about this being the last straw and that he was buying a lock. You shook your head and started laughing. P.O.’s embarrassment turned into tears of confusion and betrayal. This, unfortunately, wasn’t the first time. You rolled off the bed and went to kneel next to P.O.. He put his head to your shoulder as he gaped, but quickly realizing what the situation was he pushed you away, “I won’t forgive you for what you were doing to Taeil-hyung!” he declared before grabbing Toto and running to his own room.

You could hear the other guys laughing from the living room, entertained by the scene. You looked at Taeil and shrugged apologetically; maybe next time?


End file.
